fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Sanctuary
Fairy Tail: Sanctuary (フェアリーテール 聖域 Fearītēru: Seiiki) is a fan made story line that is based on the anime and manga series Fairy Tail. Sanctuary takes a turn from the usual happy go-lucky spirit in the main series and has moments that are a bit more mature. In addition, the namesake of this story line often comes into play for almost each character as they have to face several obstacles to finally achieve their long deserved peace (i.e. their sanctuary). It is created and written by Underachievee. Overview After the loss of both her village and parents in a village raid, lone survivor Gia Alabaster must learn to fend for herself. She decides to set out for the city, but loses herself in the process and in turn tries to end her own life. Fortunately, she is rescued by Abraham Froth, who is later revealed to be the mastermind behind the attack on her village. He at first tries to do away with her to prevent her from ever taking revenge on him, but decides against it as she reminds him of his wife. Instead, he decides to use the child's naivety to his advantage to help further his own plans. Abraham then adopts her and makes her an honorary member of his guild - Running Lion, which is later discovered to be a Dark Guild. Months into her new life, Gia faces a horrible accident. Abraham had accidentally summons over a thousand Etherious creatures in an attempt to make himself stronger. Believing he was up late again reading spell books, Gia walks in to tell him to go to bed and is trapped in the magic circle. To prevent the end of both his daughter's life and the world, Abraham had no choice other than to seal them inside of her. This event is later proven to not have been an accident at all, but a planned incident from outside forces. The power seemed too much for her to handle as she quickly became a famous Dark Mage within her father's guild and a feared criminal among the lands. Now grown up, Gia faces inner turmoil for her past as a criminal turned hero. Not sure if she can truly trust anyone, Gia puts up walls only she herself can take down and continues to fight for the justice of others. She soon learns that everyone has their own demons they must face, and even though times will be rough, their personal peace could come at any sunrise or sunset. Chapters Characters Main Cast *Gia Alabaster *Abraham Froth *Adonis Cesaire *Alejandro Cross *Blanco Quinten *Zagreus *Blakeley Quell Supporting Characters *Mariah Carban *Jordan Strife *Carly Strife *Cara Santana *Haru Soto *Reed Eaton *Sienna Hawkes *Axel Hawkes *Lissa Hughes *Ethos Kurosaka *Silver Tastuka *Gigi Stratus *Maka *Riki Antagonists *Makonen *Allika *Akilla *Aro *Kian *Sonata *Erysich *Kuroki *Jaegan *Sage *Orland *Regana Trivia *The author uses mature words at times, so viewer discretion is advised! *''Fairy Tail: Sanctuary'' will have a total of six main arcs. A sequel has not yet been confirmed. *An epilogue has been confirmed, but the amount of chapters is to be announced. Category:Storyline